


Best Friends

by MinxenCrypted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: It's all God's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinxenCrypted/pseuds/MinxenCrypted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I bet the title led you into a false sense of security, didn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I can write minifics of 100-300 words for any supernatural pairing, poetry or not. Contact me at Minxofdoom.tumblr- via askbox.

Dreams I used to dream, and hopes I used to hope,  
I gave all that up so my big bothers wouldn't have to see me mope.  
Nightmares of my family ripped to shreds-  
It really sucks that we were only hanging on by few loose threads.

(I'm out of time I had to bide, you don't know how hard I've tried.)

One of them taught me the joys of flight, Guess he really was the bringer of the light.  
But the other, my protector, he struck a chord,  
And I often wonder why Father chose to call him "Sword".

(I'm just here along for the ride, I'm sick and tired of trying to hide.)

They argue and they bicker and they fight,  
All because the Soldier was too jealous of his little brother's light.  
Daddy had his favorite picked long before these problems reared their head,  
It's just too bad that picking favorites ended up with them both dead.

Lucifer, I miss you, you great big bag of dicks.  
Michael, you really gotta do something 'bout that ass so full of sticks.

Toy soldier and the Dragon, the Halo and the Horns  
But as far as I'm concerned they've been at war since before I was 'born'.  
What is one to do when two very good friends fight? I couldn't try to step between- I just didn't feel I had the right.

I guess you can't call a caged eternity an end...  
All I really know is that I lost both of my best friends.

I lost my only two best friends.


End file.
